


Fallen (tbh i'll probably change the title)

by AddictedYognaught



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedYognaught/pseuds/AddictedYognaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Reader falls onto the skyrocket or shatblock?? Idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen (tbh i'll probably change the title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hey. Hello. I've had this idea for ages but I've only just gotten around to writing it.

Pain seeped through your body as you lay down on cold stone. You're back felt like it had been ripped in two and you swear you wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week. Wincing and screaming internally you pull your self up, using the stone wall next to you to steady yourself. 

Glancing over the landscape all you really saw was cobblestone and then vast nothingness. Knowing that you were floating in...well...no where in particular, you were sent here to watch over a set of...living things. You couldn't really call them people as one was a walrus and the other was a green...thing.

Frozen still. You heard sighing, followed by the creak of a bed and a little laugh. 

"Good Morning, Y/N"

Sighing as you recognised the tone of the voice, you chuckled and turned around.

"Jesus Christ Smith, I thought you were one of the others!" You whispered back, pulling him in for a hug, your vast wings folding around his form. He laughed quitely and pulled you up the stairs of the 'Star Wars Tower', or whatever the guys called it, and onto the roof. You both sat in silence on the roof for a while, just watching....nothing


End file.
